To Thaw a Frozen Heart
by wes300
Summary: Everyone has inner voices, even Snow Queen Elsa and her brave young sister. So sit back and enjoy, for this retelling of their story. But this time, from a slightly different angle with this Fanfic. Cover image by Cartuneslover17 co-written by MidnightRazorHeart
1. the accident

After watching inside out the idea of making this Fic came to me. However i will not make more Emotions just the 5 shown in the movie. I have done some research myself on Anxiety disorder before writing this.

.

Chapter 1- the Accident

Anna bolted awake from her rather pleasing sleep. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, thinking about the dream she had just woken up from. Inside said sleepy girl's head, the headquarters looked like her parent's throne room, which was not amusing to her emotions. Joy had been on dream duty and was having a very nice time, until the others began complaining. Anger had begun ranting that Anna was now too hyper and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sadness moaned out something about having chocolate cake before bed was a bad idea.

"Well," Disgust interrupted the other two's complaining, "what are we going to do. Anna needs to get her beauty sleep so she can't be all hyped up."

"Like what princess," Anger responded back with annoyance.

"I've got an idea!"

Everyone watched Joy as she bounced around the control panel and led Anna to wake her sister.

"Elsa…. Pssstt…. Elsa!" Anna whisper-shouted next to Elsa's ear. Anna waited silently for a few moments, hoping that her sister would wake up. When Elsa didn't, Anna decided to climb onto the bed and began to bounce. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa grumbled while pulling a pillow over her head, "Go back to sleep, Anna."

The younger sister was not discouraged as Joy continued to press various buttons and give Anna commands to belly flop onto her sister with an excited yelp.

"I can't Elsa," Anna began, "The sky is awake and I am awake also. I want to play with you!"

"Go play by yourself," the older sister grumbled while tightly gripping the pillow around her head while managing to kick Anna off the bed.

Joy giggled inside Anna's head at head quarters, "she's such a lazy sleeper. I'll get her to play."

"But she doesn't want to play Joy," mumbled Sadness, walking over to the control panel where Joy was, "That's sad. Oh… I should probably take over."

Joy grabbed onto Sadness's arms just seconds before the deep blue hands touched the control panel. "No wait Sadness," Joy said and went to where the idea bulbs were placed. She took one and twisted it into the panel, ensuring that Anna would think of the idea.

"Joy, what are you doing," Sadness sighed out.

"I'm just giving her an idea," Joy replied as Anna's spirits lifted and she began to giggle from the sudden thought that popped into her mind.

Anna hopped onto the bed once more and pulled the pillow away from her grumpy sister's tight grip. Anna crawled over to Elsa's head and gently lifted on of Elsa's eyelid. The ice blue eye rolled for a moment before focusing on the smiling face in front of it.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The emotions in Elsa's head weren't missing a beat as they each had something else to say about the current situation. Elsa's Anger grumbled about how Anna should go play by herself for waking them up. Elsa's Sadness was in a back corner trying to find some way to keep her busy. Elsa's Disgust was strutting around the headquarters complaining about how she wanted to sleep more as well. But Elsa's Joy was had a different idea than the three of them.

"Oh, she's asking for it," Joy muttered with a mischievous smile as she pushed a few buttons on the console.

Elsa's Fear scampered over the control panel and whispered anxiously to Joy, "But… but… what if we hurt Anna?"

Joy chuckled lightly and smiled, "She just wants to play with us. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Elsa's Fear responded by bringing Her hands up to Her face and beginning to nibble on Her finger nails as she thought of every possible bad thing that could happen. Just because nothing bad had happened before, didn't mean that nothing could go wrong this time.

Elsa grinned up at the red-headed little girl as the two jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs only to slide into the great hall.

"Come on! Come on! Come on Elsa! Do the magic! Do it!"

Elsa's Joy laughed playfully as she pushed a button, causing Elsa to wave her hands around to cause snowflakes to seemingly form from thin air and a layer of snow cover the ground around them. Elsa gathered up some of the snow off the ground and created a snowball and throwing it up into the air. Both little girls looked around in amazement as thousands of fluffy white flakes puffed into the air and began to glide down to the floor.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted as she ran around the room in excitement with her arms spread out.

Elsa watched the scene with a giddy smile, loving that she could make her little sister so happy. She stomped her foot and suddenly a layer of ice coated the floor. Anna slipped on the ice and supported herself with her arms and hands as she fell backwards and slid a couple feet, giggling happily.

The two girls continued to play together on the ice and with more snow. They built a wonderful snowman together and named him Olaf, to which both girl's Joy made them rush over to the smiling snowman and hug him. Olaf came to life and hugged the two back, stating that he liked warm hugs, causing both to giggle. Elsa proceeded to create snow hills and more snowflakes as the three of them continued to play.

"Catch me! Catch me Elsa!"

Anna jumped off one of the snow peaks excitedly just as her sister created a large mound of snow to catch the falling girl.

"Again," Anna said as she climbed to the top of the snow peek another time.

Inside Elsa's head Fear ran up to the control panel next to Joy and slammed down on the board. "Wait!"

Just seconds ago Elsa had been having a good time but now a quick jolt of panic shot through her as she realized from how high and how fast her younger sister was falling. Elsa tried to create a larger than usual mound of snow to catch her little sister. The quick motion of Elsa ramming her hand out caused her to lose balance and slip on the icy floor. Elsa's hand sent the direction of the blast just a bit too high, hitting her baby sister.

Anna falls down unconscious while in her head the screen shut down. Anna's Fear began frantically pressing all the buttons on the control board that he could but too soon did all the little figures in her head become frozen as ice covered the room.

Elsa rushed forwards and picked Anna up, holding the frail child in her arms.

"Anna?"

Fear in Elsa's mind was staring at the screen in fear as he pushed a few levers, watching as Anna's hair began to grow a white streak. Sadness wobbled over to the control board and pressed a button.

"Oh dear," Sadness muttered, "This is all our fault…"

A ringing sound was heard as a purple and blue memory began to go through the tubes. Instead of going into the tube with all the other happy and grumpy memories from that day, it took a different path, entering into the circular area of core memories.

Elsa's cry of anguish was heard throughout the castle as she held her little sister close. Hearing the cry, the children's parents rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry Papa! I'm sorry Mama," Elsa cried out as she held her sister up to her parents, "It was an accident."

The King and Queen took the sleeping child into their arms.

"She's ice cold," whispered the elegant and worried woman.

"I know where we have to go," the King said with determination.

The family gathers their horses and ride through the forest, leaving a trail of ice behind them. The ride normally would have been a few hours, but at the speed the family was going at, it took less than an hour. The noble King carried his sleeping daughter to the center of an ancient ruins, his wife and eldest daughter following behind.

The man looks around, "Please, help! My daughter !"

Fear pressed a button in Elsa's mind as the girl jumped in surprise because of the surrounding rocks suddenly rolling and tumbling and forming into little creatures. The moving rocks began to form into trolls as they gathered around the family, surrounding them.

A larger troll than the rest unfolded itself and began to walk up to the family, clearly being the leader. The King kneels down to the creature and holds his daughter out.

Sadness frowned in Elsa's mind and typed something into the control panel, causing the Memory Shelves to quickly be piled with Memories of shame and disgrace. Fear too typed something into the board, causing thoughts of fears to be added to the Shelves as well.

"You're lucky it was not her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded," the commanding troll said as he gently touched Anna's forehead.

"Do what you must," the King replied to the wise, old troll.

The troll nodded and placed his hand on the little girl's head and focused on removing all memories of magic from her memories. The memories float out of her head and above them, visible changing them from magic to normal. The memories of Elsa using her abilities while playing with Anna, change to fit without the use of the special powers.

Headquarters in Anna's head slowly begins to unfreeze and the little emotions watch as all the memories of Elsa's magic get brought to the center of the room. The orbs begin to swirl and change as the idea of magic is taken out of them. Conversations of the two children talking about the powers are thrown into the endless abyss below everything in her mind.

Anna's Joy stood in shock as she watched all the happy memories change, while still being happy they were different, and felt wrong. Sadness moaned out and began to cry, saying that this was horrible.

"But she won't remember I have powers!"

Her father Said. "It's for the best. The old troll turned to Elsa Listen to me, your powers will only grow. There is beauty in it yes," He began. An image formed in the air of Elsa as an adult creating the beautiful snowflakes, "But also great danger." One of the snowflakes sprouting from the adult Elsa turned red and into an icy spike. "You must learn to control it," the wise troll continued, "Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa's Fear screeched out from the awful image of the spikes attacking her adult self. She pressed a button which sent Elsa into her father's arm in fear, cowering from the image.

The King holds his eldest daughter protectively, "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people. We'll keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna."

In Elsa's head, Sadness presses a small button, causing a large blue button enveloped in a glass case to rise up.

"No!" Elsa's Joy screams, "You can't do that!"

Elsa's Fear begins to run around the small room, holding Her head and shouting about all the dangers and consequences and possibilities of pressing the blue button. Elsa's Disgust gasps out and brings her hands up to her mouth in shock, her eyes twitching as she comprehends how this will effect Elsa's image to people. Anger begins to shout and stomp in place, yelling that this is a horrible decision.

Joy lunges at Sadness, hoping to tackle her down before the large blue button can be pushed. Sadness takes the cap off and pushes the blue button.

The eldest daughter's face becomes that of pure despair as she is held by her father, gazing down at her little sister. She feels she will never be happy again.

A/N: this was tricky at first but it was fun to see from a emotion point of view on what happens to anna's memories at first it makes it even tragic that Her emotions do know what happened but can't do anything about it.

Midnightrazorheart (editor): So I really like how this story is coming out. I've put in a lot of extra details to make the chapter even better ;) . This is a really cool FF idea. My idea was of the large blue button though. Depression does not just happen from the flip of a switch, but as you can see Elsa has more than a few reasons to feel despair. The button though represents the time when someone sinks so far into the pain that they don't think they will ever feel something different.


	2. Do you want to Build a Snowman

A/N: a bit of a disclaimer this chapter is a bit rough but the beta Reader called it quits during the middle of this chapter so im looking for a new beta reader But To celebrate Inside out coming out today on home video here's Chapter 2 one again im sorry if this is rough .

Disclaimer

Inside out © Pixar

Frozen © WDAS

Chapter 2

Do you want to Build a snowman.

Anna stood outside Elsa's room, her joy at the helm. Joy placed that cassette tape into the console, hoping that today would be the day Elsa would come out of her room. As Anna knocked on the white door, she began to sing.

"Elsa?

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Come on, let's go and play!_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away!_

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

Go away, Anna. Said Elsa throught the door.

With that Anna's Sadness took over the console.

 _Okay, bye."_

~~~  
Elsa looked out the snow dusted window at Anna quietly making a snowman by herself. Elsa's Fear took control of the console the moment the screen displayed the bottom of the window beginning to freeze over.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!," the little emotion screeched out as it pressed buttons on the console. Elsa jumped away from the window and backed away from it as if it was going to attack her.

To help Elsa with her anxiety, her parents gave her a set of gloves to wear when she was scared. Elsa wore the light blue soft gloves constantly.

Anna stood outside her sister's door, it had been a few years since she had played with –or seen for that matter- her sister and she missed her a lot. A jolt of hope and happiness shot through her as she thought about all the fun she once had and all the fun she could be having with her sister.

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Or ride our bike around the halls?_

 _I think some company is overdue,_

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

 _Hang in there, Joan._

 _It gets a little lonely,_

 _All these empty rooms,_

 _Just watching the hours tick by..._

 _tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock"_

Elsa sat in the corner of her room frozen with fear.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!," she cried out to her parents.

At the same time Elsa was scared when she froze a corner of her room, her parents tried to talk to her Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down said the king but her fear made her scared and back away No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you elsa said sadly. The console in Elsa's headquarters recently had a upgrade but it Made things harder for the emotions to make Elsa control her powers.

A few more years passed Anna was Fifteen as she passed Elsa's door to say goodbye to their parents as they were off to Corona for a royal wedding. See you in two weeks said Anna as she hugged them. The king and queen said goodbye to Elsa to before leaving. in her head Sadness was at the helm along with fear. Do you have to go? murmured Elsa. You'll be fine Else said the king. However the trip didn't go so well due to the ship was caught in a Storm taking everyone onboard.

Anna walked slowly in the large quiet castle. She had just gotten back from her parent's funeral and was still devastated to know that she would never see them again. The loss of her parents had shaken her to the very core and disrupted all that was inside her.

Her emotions were all wearing black to mourn the loss as well. Joy tried desperately to find some positive outlook on the loss, but failed miserably as she slouched on the couch with Disgust. Disgust ignored everyone in the room as she sat with much attitude while staring at the wall. Fear was curled in a fetal position off in the corner, muttering to himself about all the horrible things that could happen in result to her parent's death. Anger was pacing the room in a frustrated march, his face hidden by the Mind Reader, the headline Reading **PARENTS PERISH IN SHIPWRECK**. The only emotion that was at the helm was Sadness. She sighed as she pressed a combination of buttons with a slow ease. Even though the console was quite large, it was still simple for the sad emotion.

Joy looked up at the screen in shock. The screen showing what Anna was seeing was her sister's door.

"Wh-what is she doing here Sadness," Joy asked.

"Well… I was thinking that misery loves company… ya know," Sadness breathed out.

Joy did not respond. Instead she jumped up and scurried over to the shelves, found a cassette tape, and placed it into the console.

 _Elsa?_

 _Please, I know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been_

 _They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

 _I'm right out here for you,_

 _Just let me in_

 _We only have each other,_

 _It's just you and me_

 _What are we gonna do?_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?_

Sadness began to cry and thus made Anna cry. The song was filled with so much longing and missing of Elsa, loneliness, and love that it was all simply overwhelming this created a Blue Core memory as it rolled to the other core memories it made a new island the others looked out and saw a statue of a lone person crying.

Loneliness island mumbled sadness. the rest of the emotions were shocked at this but understood with the loss of her parents Anna was completely alone now.

Elsa however was holding her head as she crouched in the corner of her room. Ice stained the walls and floor and furniture and tiny snow crystals fell from the seemingly nowhere. The tiny emotions inside Elsa's head were devastated with the loss of her parents as well. Who was going to be close to her now? Who was going to help her? She was all alone.

Ever since the accident Elsa's Joy was exiled to a circle next to the shelf where the mind manuals were kept. Joy hated this decision, but the others had insisted that it was best until Elsa could control her powers. It was excruciatingly painful for Joy to see Elsa like this, but with all the horrible things that had happened recently, she couldn't find any way to smile herself.

At the center of the helm stood sadness. She sighed and tried to cry but all the tears seemed to be internal. Fear was pressing random buttons and combinations on the panel, muttering all the things that could happen now that Elsa was so unstable and powerful. Disgust stood off to the other side of the panel, pressing the correct buttons to make sure Elsa was ashamed for all she did and could do.

Both sisters sulked as there Sadness was the main emotion at the control panel in their psyche.

A/N: yet again i know that was mean to have Elsa's Joy to be exiled to the circle but it makes sense when Elsa was growing up she didn't want to express joy after the accident and was fearful that she would hurt someone. Also in my Headcannon when people break out in song there emotions place a cassette tape into the console to make them sing.

A big shout out to SharKohen for suggesting loneliness island.


End file.
